ODSTs: Squadron of Two
by CloudTheBanditRaider
Summary: Witness the actions and missions of an two-member-ODST squad. Heck, Cobra and Steel are so good, they don't need any assistance from anyone else. It is only the two of them, carrying out operative missions. They will face harsh troubles on the way, troubles the two of them can handle.


**Author's Notes:**

**This fanfiction takes place in the early stages of the Human-Covenant War.**

**Please enjoy the various missions of the two-member-squad that is created up of Captains Noah "Cobra" Brooks and Frank "Steel" Woods.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

"Cobra! Get the hell up, dammit!" Cobra heard barely. It sounded like someone was screaming into a cave, the voice was echoing. This voice also sounded distant, as if the person was far away. Cobra didn't know where he was, he was unconscious.

"Get up already! We can't waste anymore fuckin' time!" This voice shouted. It began to have less of an echo, and sounded more clear.

Cobra opened his eyes. Things were blurry, all he saw was a gray metal ceiling, and some gunfire in the background. He then felt bangs on his helmet, which was his companion punching Cobra's helmet to wake him up.

"Cobra! Get up already!" This person had been screaming to the top of his lungs. Cobra blinked a few times and attempted to get up. It took a while for him to get on his feet but he did. He was very wobbly, and shaking off the daze. All he heard was gunfire coming from Covenant and Human gun barrels.

Cobra had glanced over to his fellow teammate, Captain Steel. Steel was against a wall, shooting around the corner of it. He was locked into a firefight.

"Shit.." Cobra said as he smacked the side of his helmet a bit. At this point, Cobra has most of his senses back. Steel looked back at Cobra to see if he was up yet.

"Finally. You've been out for 10 minutes, dammit. Help me out, and fast. Both of our asses are going to be handed to us in a second." Steel said with his stern voice. Steel immediately stopped to pick up an M7 Submachine Gun that was laying on the ground that happened to be Cobra's. He then thrusted it into Cobra's arms.

"Get on the other side of the damn opening." Cobra shook off his leftover unconsciousness and ran over to the other side of the opening as plasma rounds whizzed through the opening in the wall.

A few seconds after this, he glanced over the opening in the wall to find a large squad of Covenant troops at the end of this hallway, behind cover.

But, before he began to assess what was on the other side, he thought to himself for a few seconds, "Where the hell am I? What am I doing? Why am I here?"

"COBRA, SHOOT DAMMIT!" Yelled Steel.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Cobra yelled as he began to shoot rounds at the other side of the hallway.

"How many are there?" Said Cobra, anxiously.

"From the looks of it, I'd say two Elites and five to six Grunts."

Cobra stared down the hallway, a few grunts and an Elite would pop out every few seconds or so. As so, the two ODSTs got to kill two Grunts when they popped out, and lowered the shield of an Elite that would regenerate anyways.

"Two down, three to five grunts left, I'd say. Those two Elites are still there." Said Captain Steel shortly after the death of those Grunts. Even though plasma rounds whizzed into the hole in the wall they hid in, they only got hit a few times, which they shook off after a few seconds.

After five to 10 minutes of exchanging rounds, a mix of green and blue plasma rounds, and needler needles, a few jackals came in from the entrance on that side of the corridor.

"Ah, shit, more to deal with." Muttered Steel.

Then and there, Cobra thought of throwing a frag to the large squad of Covenant.

"Steel, on three, we throw a frag and say goodbye to their sorry asses." Shouted Cobra, reaching for a frag grenade on his side. Steel also reached for one. (These bad boy's full names are M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade", or "Fragmentation Grenade" of course.)

"Wow, you finally made a good idea, i'd never believe you could make a good decision, not for a million years!" Said Steel, then chuckling a bit after.

"Shut the hell up..Alright, on three, we blow their bodies apart."

"Roger."

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three!"

They both pulled the pins off of their frags and underhand tossed them far into the other side of the hallway. They heard a few Grunt yells, and an Elite distress yell, and, BOOM! There was a loud explosion that rumbled the floor. You could here objects and Covenant bodies being slammed into the side of the walls.

The two ODSTs came out of cover and walked towards the rubble on the other side of the hallway.

"Good thinkin', Cobra." Said Steel.

They checked out all the foreign Covenant dead bodies. From this, each of them plucked three Plasma Grenades each from the dead grunts' bodies and Plasma Rifles from the Elites for extra firepower.

"Alright, let's keep go-" Cobra said as he was interrupted by the door opening six feet away from them, showing an Elite and two Jackals.

"Shit!" Steel said as he took out his Submachine gun and already began shooting at the Elite before it could take out it's Plasma Rifle.

Cobra immediately sprayed his SMG at one of the jackals, killing it. The Elite just now pulls out it's Rifle and shot at Steel, the other Jackal began shooting it's Plasma Pistol at Cobra. Both Cobra and Steel focused fire on the Elite, killing it in around six seconds. Meanwhile, the Jackal had been charging up a shot to fire at Cobra.

The Jackal let go of the trigger, and out comes a large, charged Plasma Pistol shot aimed at Cobra, it hit him hard. Cobra yelled a bit in pain, and stepped back. Thankfully, while Cobra got hit, Steel took out his Pocket Pistol and shot a few rounds into the Jackal's head, ending it's life.

"Phew..." Grunted Steel as he put his Pistol back onto the side of his waist.

"You alright there?"

"Hell yeah."

"That's my partner, let's get a move on it."

"Wait, how did I get knocked out earlier?"

"Oh, this fucking Grunt ran towards us and threw a Plasma Grenade at us, it knocked you out for a good 10 minutes. I was holdin' em' back on my own for a bit."

"My bad, brother."

"We're fine, Cobra. Let's get a move on it."

"Why are we here, again? I don't remember from getting knocked out."

"To get Colonel Melissa, she was captured from a Covenant raid. She's here somewhere, in this Covenant ship."

"Alright, let's get a move on it, brother." Cobra said, as he began to walk towards the door that the Covenant just came out of.

* * *

**Please give feedback, thank you!**


End file.
